Mindreader
Mindreader is a female NightWing featured in The Dark Secret, Moon Rising and Talons of Power. She was too young to leave the Night Kingdom on her own, since according to a NightWing custom, dragonets younger than 10 years could not leave the island. In Moon Rising, she is a student at Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Copper Winglet. Despite her name, Mindreader did not possess the ability to read minds until Talons of Power, when Darkstalker used his animus magic to enchant her bracelet. Appearance Mindreader has dark black scales and a gray underbelly, eyes, and claws. The item Darkstalker enchanted for her is a bracelet of green and silver glass beads strung along a twisted black wire . History ''The Dark Secret Mindreader was one of the "students" Starflight encountered in the cave he woke up in after being knocked out. She made a joke about staying out of Starflight's head, hence her name, which most of the NightWings in the room laughed at. Starflight didn't really get the joke , but later realized that no NightWing has had telepathy or precognition for over a century, which is undoubtedly the reason the other NightWings laughed. Mindreader's gender was not mentioned, and was for the most part accepted as male, though this was later proved to be false. Moon Rising Moonwatcher thought about Mindreader and about how ironic it would be if her name was true. She thought of Mindreader while wondering who the "voice" was. However, it was shown that Mindreader did not have any powers, and her name was simply to fit NightWing custom (pretending to have powers that once existed). ''Talons of Power Darkstalker enchanted a bracelet she supposedly made in art to give her the powers of telepathy, and she seems to be more than content with these new powers. She is the only one of the dragonets that are given powers that seem to be friendly towards Moon. Mindreader then goes with Darkstalker, Sunny, Moon, and Anemone to save Stonemover, of whom she said his self-harm was giving her "the worst headache". Later in the rainforest, she helps her father with his request of power from Darkstalker, saying that what her father really wants is the ability to heal from all injuries, past, present, or future. Later in the story, she goes to the Lost City of Night with the other NightWings. Quotes "What part of ''brightest night are you having trouble with? ... Haven't you been listening in class? Events have to match the prophecies. Hi, strange dragon. I'm Mindreader. But don't worry, I promise I'll stay out of your head." "I want to hear about the mainland, ... Tell us everything. We've heard there are trees taller than dragons and that in some places the sky is blue. True? False? What's the coolest thing you've seen? What's the best thing you've eaten?" "Him and the other one, ... I heard my mom say there was another."'' "Ooh, shiny," - About Squid's scales "We live in basically the banana capital of the universe. We don't need a magic banana maker." -'' To Mightyclaws Trivia *Since Mindreader's gender was not revealed in ''The Dark Secret, she was thought to be male; however, this was disproved when Moon referred to the other dragonet as "she". **In The Dark Secret, the audiobook narrator gave Mindreader a male voice. In later books, Mindreader's voice was female. *Despite her name, she was unable to read minds until Darkstalker gave her bracelet the ability to allow her to use telepathy. *Mindreader is one of the many NightWings that went with King Darkstalker to the Lost City of Night. *It is currently unknown if Mindreader chose to give up her powers when Darkstalker was defeated. *In The Dark Secret, Mindreader made a joke to Starflight about staying out of his mind, which made everyone laugh. It is now assumed that they found this so funny because they knew about the NightWings’ lack of power. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MindreaderTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Mindreader.png IMG_20160415_135121.jpg|Mindreader by RainWing Artist NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing MindreaderHeadshot1.png|Mindreader by Solstice the Icewing NightWing.GIF 8346535.png|Mindreader by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Mindreader-727873911 Nightwing_drawing_.jpg|Mindreader References de:Mindreader fr:Télépathe Category:NightWings Category:Empowered NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Copper Winglet